Those Damn Roses
by Udumuhv
Summary: Every Great man has one weakness. Even if he don't allow it.


Only few people knew that lord Voldemort had a Pensieve. He swore to himself that nobody will ever get to know that almighty lord Voldemort had memories what he wanted to forget. To his followers, the Pensieve was just for free their master from pointless and irritating muggle-related thoughts.

It was almost midnight and Voldemort, former Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, was restless. He was angry with his stupid followers who had ruined his clever plan to get rid of Dumbledore again. Voldemort sighed. There was something more, some weird feeling inside him. Fact that HE had feelings, hidden or not, could shock half of the wizard-kind.

That thought made Voldemort smirk. But he was still confused and tried to push all emotions away. He paced back and forth and finally stopped in front of a window.

The Great Lord watched outside. His manor was in the middle of ancient forest and from his window he could see rows of wild rosebushes, blossoms magically changing color every once in a while.

Lord Voldemort cursed bitterly under his breath „Always those damn roses, "and stepped towards his hidden Pensieve.

*****

8-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior was extremely bored. He had sneaked out from orphanage, again, and stood in the middle of a sidewalk now. Tom knew that he shouldn't be here but while he was here anyways he could have some fun after all. Tom got tired of observing passerbys and after "borrowing" some money from strangers' pockets, decided to go to a little amusement park just around a corner.

The boy had really good time, thanks to his special abilities he won something from almost every kiosk. At the moment he was a little bit irritated. He had won the Grand prize for his accurate loop-throws but for his embarrassment it was a big pink rabbit. What should a boy do with a plushie rabbit? Tom was about to throw it away when he suddenly saw about 4-year-old brown-haired girl. She was on verge of tears while she watched her broken doll. After a short hesitation, Tom pushed the bunny between her arms and ran away.

Back at the orphanage he was so surprised by his actions that he even didn't feel pain during headmistress' punishment. Tom remembered girl's huge grin and was still surprised and shocked that even he could do someone happy.

*****

Two years later, on one chilly day in August, Tom entered a park while he was on his way back from dentists. Usually the headmistress didn't allow anyone outside alone but what can you say- even as a 10-year-old, Tom had discovered the power of his charm.

Suddenly he heard noises and loud laughter from nearly playground and curious as he was, went closer. He saw two boys, a couple of years younger than him, bullying some girl. She was literally shaking with emotions when she tried to reach for something hanging above her. That made her bullies laugh even louder but as they noticed Tom was glaring at them, quickly lurked away.

"Can I help you?" slipped out before Tom could stop himself and he stepped closer.

But the girl had finally managed to reach for whatever her bullies had thrown up there and when she quickly turned towards him, Tom's eyes widened with surprise. In her arms was a pink toy rabbit.

Tom was about to say something but was interrupted by some male voice "Rosie, get back here at once!"

Signs of panic and fear could be seen in her eyes and after a quiet "Thank you" it was her turn to run away.

*****

Tom Riddle enjoyed his 11th birthday while he was chewing his pancakes. It was very welcomed alternation compared to that suspicious porridge he usually had to eat. He almost jumped when the headmistress banged the doors open, pushed somebody in and informed with her shrieking voice, "This young lady here is Rose, give her something to eat since she will be staying with us."

Tom's attention turned towards that girl. She had cute brown hair and round green eyes. She seemed to be few years younger than him but it was hard to tell because of her appearance. Although Tom had seen much worse, he still swallowed when he saw her bruises and scars on her face.

But when the boy saw what was hidden behind Rose's back, he almost chocked. There was a certain bunny again.

Tom remembered how Rose had slowly opened up and for some weird reason chosen just him as her "secret-keeper". Came out that Rose was raised by her step-father who sadly had bad temper. It didn't help at all that weird things happened around the girl. When she accidentally set kitchen table on fire, it had been the last drop for him. It seemed that he had beaten Rose until she lost consciousness. When she woke, she was already here, only personal thing her old pink bunny.

This was all new for Tom. For the first time in his life he actually wanted to be friendly with somebody. Usually he wanted to hurt people just because he was bored or angry. To him it was just interesting activity. But why on earth he even liked that tiny girl? He didn't know and was still impressed how smart and funny Rose was.

Suddenly the girl became quiet. "You know…my stepfather swore to kill me and said that it would be the most beautiful day in history."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. Maybe because…well it's silly…One of the first memories I have was the day I broke my doll. It was the last gift from my mum before she died. I don't even remember where I was, but suddenly a boy came and gave me this bunny," Rose nodded towards it, "And for some reason, you remind me him. It means that you're a good person." She smiled.

"Well, I'm not and I'll ever be. But…I p-promise you that I'll protect you from any harm."

On the very same evening Dumbledore visited orphanage and took Tom with him. Riddle Jr wasn't sad at all when he had to left house that had been his home for many years. Only thing he regretted was that he didn't have a change to say goodbye to Rose. Tom had felt…alive…and the day with Rose had been the only day he had laughed in orphanage. Ever.

*****

The Prince of Slytherin, 15-year-old Tom Riddle was drinking his pumpkin juice and watching with his followers the Sorting Ceremony. "Rose Carlton!" He dropped his goblet, juice splashing on Avery's pants. Tom saw familiar brown-haired girl. "It can't be, it's her again!" This thought was silenced by Malfoy who started to make fun of the newcomers.

"Damn little Ravenclaw!" Tom thought, "But at least she isn't in the same house. It's easier to avoid her, she's not good for me…and I promised to protect her after all."

But the young Slytherin wasn't so good in avoiding as he thought. On late evening in library he heard quiet sobs. Curiously he went closer and saw sobbing Rose. Tom remembered that words "crying" and "Rose" didn't belong together. Maybe that's the reason why he kind of a respected that girl. So young and yet so strong, quite impressing.

It seemed that Rose had heard something because she suddenly fell silent. When she saw Tom standing in the shadows, her eyes widened and it was clear that she didn't know about his presence in Hogwarts. "T-T-Tom?" he heard her whisper, "It can't be!"

Tom almost smiled because he had been thinking exactly same thing in Great hall.

"What happened?" and before he knew he was kneeling beside her. _"I really do have too soft-spot for her,"_ he thought bitterly.

Rose gave him a watery smile, "I thought you're dead, you know? But…I've told you about my stepdad, haven't I? Well, when you left the orphanage, he kind of took me home again. It wasn't good. At all. I really thought I'll die when he read that I'm a witch," she discreetly pointed towards her neck where two cutting marks were, "and now he orders me to come home again. But I can't go, it'll be suicide." Rose added.

Tom felt the anger rising, _"That son of a bitch!" _"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll change his mind."

"_Sure he does, I have a plan."_

*****

A week later Rose was sitting at the same spot as before. There was a letter in her hands that informed of her stepfather's death. A heart attack probably, said the doctor. Rose was happy, very happy, but after wishing him dead so long, she felt a little bit guilty too. Even if she was terrified of what will happen next, she couldn't hide her relieved smile. _"Thank Merlin," _she thought while touching one of her scars.

Tom, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Killing that old man was easy and using the Avada Kedavra had been ten times easier than he had thought. He really felt more powerful with his new nickname- Lord Voldemort. It felt like he could everything. In fact, he really could; killing Rose's barbaric stepdad had been only the start.

His new personal motto was "If you don't like it, destroy it," and Tom, pardon-Voldemort was using this quite often now.

The truth was that he was afraid of Rose. Afraid of liking her and feeling something that could distract him. Tom didn't like fear at all nor the idea of that. In Rose's luck (and before Tom had to use his motto on her) she had moved to France to live with her great-great-great aunt or someone like that.

"_She's far now and this should make things normal again."_

_*****_

Tom Riddle was 25 and rushed towards the Knockturn Alley. Somebody bumped into him and he was about to hex that somebody but stopped when he saw who it was. A little girl with pink rabbit-plushie standing next to apologizing…Rose. She was far more beautiful than the prettiest woman in Diagon Alley and looked obviously happy. Before she could finish her apologize, she looked in Tom's eyes and her expression changed to some quite unreadable. At the moment she said "Tom," he apparated.

Was he jealous? Lord Voldemort was never jealous. After killing two muggles he was able to think clearly again. "I wish I'll never see her again."

*****

Lord Voldemort was pleased with himself. He had just turned 34 and was more powerful than ever. It had been easier than he thought, he was walking quietly in the shadows. Voldemort observed his fallen opponent, an auror whose name he didn't remember. Auror didn't even have a clue what had hit him in his own home. His wife hadn't been so lucky though, funny that she was more powerful than her well-paid husband. "_But it didn't matter, she's dead now anyway."_Lord Voldemort thought triumphically.

Tom Riddle's smirk faltered when he noticed one old pink bunny sitting on a living room couch. His eyes widened and forgotten memories were back. He felt…something again and didn't like it. So he grabbed the toy before setting the house on fire.

*****

44-year-old Voldemort was in a graveyard. He stood in front of a delicate gravestone and put there a single rose. "Ten years ago I broke my only promise," he thought and turned away. Only living thing that made him feel as Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead. And nothing could stop Lord Voldemort anymore.


End file.
